List of bottle openers in chronological order
On this page you can find all the bottle openers in chronological order. You can also view the gallery to see all of them one next to the other. 22/01/2019 - order from G.C. * Löwenbrau opener with blue wooden handle * 1982 - 2002 20 ans SNOP car shaped metal opener * Eine Idee Besser! Cassens multifunctional white plastic opener * Holsten-Bier opener with wooden handle * HERBERG De Brabantse Kluis cow-shaped plastic opener * Maritim Hotels opener and corkscrew * Blue plastic beer crate opener * Jerusalem souvenir opener with camel 26/01/2019 - antique market in Brașov * Metal opener with dome-like end and engraved instructions * Hirschquelle white plastic opener * COOP TEHNOMETAL opener with small dark red plastic handle * Grasoli opener with light brown plastic handle, wood imitation * S.C. POSTAVARUL TURISM S.A. white plastic opener with matching keychain * Apollinaris Selection transparent plastic opener * CITY POINT NÜRNBERG white plastic opener (fist) * Westmark multifunctional opener (Germany Pat.) * Adam and Eva corkscrew and opener set (black paint) * 75 years anniversary cork with built-in pouring system 03/02/2019 - marketplace in Brașov * Red metal bottle opener with can opener * Bottle opener with folding cork * VEER metal bottle opener with lion head (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) * Brass painted bottle opener with aboriginal head * Puma-shaped multifunctional opener 06/02/2019 - order from AliExpress * Wall mounted bottle opener with corkscrew 07/02/2019 - order from G.C. * Black plastic opener with old car and Gute Fahrt! inscription * UEFA Champions League 1992 red opener with speaker * Shirt-shaped white plastic opener with RABO inscription * Puntigamer Bier church key opener (coming soon) * König Pilsener microphone-shaped opener 11/02/2019 - trip to Miercurea Ciuc/Csíkszereda * Skoda metal keychain opener * Opel metal keychain opener * Round souvenir opener with Erdély (Transilvania) inscription and coat of arms * Round souvenir opener from Miercurie Ciuc / Csíkszereda * Opener with small plain yellow handle * Bottle opener with long red plastic handle 15/02/2019 - gift from J.H. * LAM Foundation metal keychain opener 16/02/2019 - antique market in Brașov * Elisabethen-Quelle church key opener * Tucher church key opener * Schäffbräu church key opener (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) * Sielaff metal shark-shaped opener * Alfer aluminium bottle opener * AEG multifunctional white plastic opener * Gerhard Trautner und die CSU-Mannschaft white plastic opener (fist) * Mädchenrealschule Hensoltshöhe blue plastic opener (fist) * EMSA bottle opener with long white plastic handle * REWE white and black bottle opener and corkscrew * Atlas Copco disc grinder shaped plastic opener 18/02/2019 - order from AliExpress * Soccer ball shaped keychain opener * Glasses-shaped metal opener 20/02/2019 - gift from Zs.B. * Beer mug shaped opener with Zsolt inscription * Metalo Chim Brasov church key opener (ckF) (coming soon!) 26/02/2019 - Swiss second-hand shop * Marteck plastic bottle opener in the shape of a bottle 08/03/2019 - order from V.M. * Orange Grolsch bottle cap shaped bottle opener with speaker * Pine Bay bottle cap shaped bottle opener 08/03/2019 - gift from E.H.Sz. * Red telephone box shaped metal souvenir opener 12/03/2019 - gift from K.B. * Football pattern white plastic baseball cap shaped bottle opener with whistle 16/03/2019 - ITC, Brașov *Gopo's little man (green) with ACR symbol, bottle opener *Metal opener with coat of arms of Switzerland in front of a blue background *Opener with man in traditional Greek costume (glazed) *Brass opener with owl/human head (ancient Greek style) *Woman figure holding the bottle opener *Timișoara Guban metal bottle opener 17/03/2019 - gift from L.B.* *Set of two bottle openers with wooden handle *Tucher church key opener (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) *Niedermeyer's Gerätemietservice blue plastic opener (fist) *Bottle opener with elongated trapezoid shaped wooden handle * Váry Péter Jr.'s godfather, Váry Péter Sr.'s cousin 19/03/2019 - order from G.C. * Almdudler church key opener 20/03/2019 - gift from Zs.B. * St. Jan's Hospitaal heart-shaped metal bottle opener 26/03/2019 - shopping in Brașov * Parrot-shaped multifunctional opener * Beer bottle shaped plastic opener with DraCula sticker * Monopol Automatic old German metal bottle opener with can opener 27/03/2019 - gift from L.B. from Cluj Napoca/Kolozsvár * Golf club shaped metal bottle opener 31/03/2019 - gift from L.P. * AK KÄRNTEN yellow plastic opener (fist) * Shakespeare® blue plastic hand-shaped bottle opener with pointing finger 31/03/2019 - gift from mom from Debrecen, Hungary * Ruin Pubs Budapest (type 2) souvenir bottle opener * Set of man and woman in Hungarian folk costume, souvenir bottle opener 01/04/2019 - order from AliExpress * Wall mounted Pepsi Cola bottle opener 02/04/2019 - Swiss second-hand shop * Marteck Bier/Bière Marteck opener with light blue plastic handle * Corkscrew with extension rail style pull out mechanism 04/04/2019 - gift from a bar in Covasna (Kovászna) * Pepsi metal bottle opener with torsion spring mechanism 07/04/2019 - gift from L.B. from Poland * Poland white plastic bottle cap shaped bottle opener * WIELICZKA/POLAND souvenir metal bottle opener with dwarf 13/04/2019 - shopping in Brașov * VEER metal bottle opener with lion head, in near-perfect condition, meaning that the old one will be replaced with this one (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) * Bottlepull dark blue plastic multifunctional bottle opener * 3-in-1 red metal multifunctional bottle opener with flashlight 14/04/2019. - souvenir opener from Eisenstadt (Kismarton) * Board shaped big wooden opener with lavender pattern 18/04/2019 - shopping in Brașov * Translucent purple plastic bottle opener with checkered pattern 28/04/2019 - gift from H.B. * Golden Brau bottle shaped metal opener 29/04/2019 - gift from E.H.Sz. * Foot shaped old metal bottle opener Category:Bottle opener